empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 40
EMPIRE Episode 40: The New Plan Inferno: You can't be serious. (he holds his hand out in front of him, so he can stop the tornado) Jackal (thinking): There is no way he can block this. Inferno's hand turns fiery and he stops the tornado by making it glass. Inferno: I guess this is when you lose. Jackal: No! I have to beat you! Everest: Stop! Although I like a good fight, we need to head out. Inferno, I need you to prepare your things on my ship. Inferno: Aye, Captain. He gets onto the Emerald Behemoth and seeks out his room. Jackal: Why do you always have to stop us? Everest: Because the fighting is pointless and I need to get to the Everstar treasure. Jackal: And what if I get there before you? Everest: Are you challenging me? Jackal: Yes, I am. Everest: You're going to need a faster ship, then. Jackal: I will beat you there! You'll see! Everest: Good luck with that. (he gets on his ship) Let's get going! Full speed ahead! Jackal: I will beat them eventually. The Emerald Behemoth Everest: Where is Inferno? Mark: Getting a tattoo, sir. Everest: Who knows how to do tattoos? Mark: James does, he'll be done soon. Everest: I'm going to get something to eat. Send Inferno there when he's done. Mark: Will do. James and Inferno Inferno: This is gonna look great. I guess this makes me a permanent part of the Everstar Pirates. James: Yes, it does. Welcome to the crew. Mark: Hey, Inferno. The Captain wants to talk with you after you're done. James: Good timing, I just finished. Inferno: I'll be there in a moment. Where is he? Mark: He's in the lunch room. Inferno: Okay. He runs to the lunch room. When he gets there, he sits down in front of Everest. Everest: So, you got a new tattoo? Inferno: Yea, you wanna see it? Everest: Why not? Inferno stands up and turns around so Everest can see the Everstar Pirates' Symbol tattoo on his back. Everest: I guess you're stuck with me now. Inferno: Hey, I'm gonna be a part of your crew for a long time. That's why I got this tattoo. Everest (taking a bite of rotisserie beef): Good, now I know that you're completely devoted to our crew. Inferno: So, where are we going? Everest: To get the treasure. Inferno: Oh, okay. What's the plan this time? Everest: Well, they have more security now, so we have to be careful. Inferno: Got it. So, when do we get there? Everest: It'll probably be in a few days, so until then, lay back and relax. Oh, and Jackal is trying to beat us there. Inferno: He never learns, does he? Everest: I guess not. We'll just have to beat him once again. Inferno: If it comes down to it, I'll be the one to fight him. Everest: Okay, fair enough. Inferno: Let's drink to victory. Everest: To victory. (they toast) ???: You'll never get to that treasure, I'll make sure of it. To be continued...